Dark Circles
Dark Circles is the first and only studio album by The Devils, released by Tape Modern-Fullfill on 15 July 2002 in the UK and by Cutting Edge on 6 May 2003 in Japan. About the album This is an album by Stephen Duffy and Nick Rhodes, two members of the first incarnation of Duran Duran in 1978. That line-up was Stephen Duffy (songwriter/vocalist), Nick Rhodes (keyboards). John Taylor (guitar) and Simon Colley (bass guitar, clarinet). In 1999, Duffy came across an old tape recording of a live Duran Duran concert from 1979. Shortly afterwards, Rhodes and Duffy met by chance at an Armani fashion show, and began talking about the old music. A few months later they took to the studio. The resulting album is an odd blend of past and future. The lyrics are dark, arty, and often inspired by Duffy's esoteric reading habits; the music is quirky and futuristic, but it is the electronic, robotic-tinged future of 1979, breathed back into life more than twenty years later. Track listing CD: TPCD001 (UK) #"Memory Palaces" - 2:27 #"Big Store" - 5:50 #"Dark Circles" - 3:09 #"Signals In Smoke" - 4:03 #"Come Alive" - 4:10 #"Hawks Do Not Share" - 4:51 #"Newhaven-Dieppe" - 3:36 #"World Exclusive" - 3:28 #"Aztec Moon" - 4:26 #"Lost Decade" - 4:09 #"Barbarellas" - 4:49 #"The Tinsel Ritual" - 3:14 :*Comes in digipak. Marketed by Fulfill and Universal Music Operations. CD: CTCR-18062 (Japan, Avex Inc.) #"Memory Palaces" #"Big Store" #"Dark Circles" #"Signals In Smoke" #"Come Alive" #"Hawks Do Not Share" #"Newhaven-Dieppe" #"World Exclusive" #"Aztec Moon" #"Lost Decade" #"Barbarellas" #"The Tinsel Ritual" Bonus track: #"Come Alive" (Tiga Swear Lies Remix) - 6:14 *Comes in jewel case. Marketed by Cutting Edge. :*Track 13 also appears on Headman - Dance Modern, Eskimo Records, Belgium (CD 541416 501230, 2xLP 541416 501231, released 2004). CD: TPCD7 (UK, 2004 reissue) #"Memory Palaces" #"Big Store" #"Dark Circles" #"Signals In Smoke" #"Come Alive" #"Hawks Do Not Share" #"Newhaven-Dieppe" #"World Exclusive" #"Aztec Moon" #"Lost Decade" #"Barbarellas" #"The Tinsel Ritual" :*Comes in jewel case and has different sleeves. Marketed by Fulfill and Universal Music Operations. Promotional releases *"Dark Circles (Radio Promo)" (UK, 1 track only. Ld promotions, cd acetate) *''The Devils: Album Sampler'' (UK album promo with "Dark Circles", "Big Store", "Come Alive", "Newhaven-Dieppe" Tape Modern-Ld promotions) *''Dark Circles'' (UK album promo, 12 tracks, Universal BC3606) Promo videos *''The Devils EPK'' - produced by Stephen Duffy, edited by Gary Oldknow, graphics by Andrew Day *"Dark Circles" (video) - directed and produced by Gary Oldknow *"Hawks Do Not Share" (video) - directed by Nick Rhodes, produced by Gary Oldknow *"Big Store" (video) - produced by Gary Oldknow Personnel The Devils are: *Stephen Duffy - vocals, guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards, synthesizer With: *Ben Georgiades - drums, loops and assistance *Sally Boyden - vocals (tracks: 2, 3, 8, 10 & 11) *Elvie - vocals (tracks: 2, 3 & 8) *Mark Tinley - additional programming, amorphic resonances Also credited: *Engineered by Andy Strange assisted by Adam Noble at AIR Studios, London *Mastered by Tony Cousins at Metropolis *Art and design by Andrew Day *Photograph of The Devils by Retts Wood *Make up by Paola Recabarren See also *Discography 4: The Devils *Duran Duran discography featuring The Devils Category:Albums by related bands Category:The Devils